The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The present invention is directed to a cover for a fire protection sprinkler head. The cover is adapted to releasably engage the sprinkler head so that the cover will remain attached to the sprinkler head during handling and installation to ease handling and, further, protect the deflector during normal handling and installation of the sprinkler head.
In one form, a cover of the present invention includes an end wall and a side wall, which extends from and around the end wall to form a cavity. The cavity is sized for receiving at least a deflector and the arms of a sprinkler head. The side walls are adapted for engaging the arms of the sprinkler head to thereby releasably mount the cover to the sprinkler head.
In one aspect, the side wall includes at least one groove formed therein, which is sized for receiving one of the arms of the sprinkler head. Preferably, the side wall includes a pair of the grooves, with each groove adapted for receiving one of the arms of the sprinkler head. In a further aspect, the side wall includes at least one guide surface adjacent the groove for guiding the arm into the groove when the cover is mounted on the sprinkler head. For example, the side wall has a varying wall thickness, which forms the guide surface.
In other aspects, the side wall has first and second wall sections with a first wall thickness and third and fourth wall sections with a variable second wall thickness, which is greater than the first wall thickness. The grooves are preferably located at the third and fourth wall sections. In a further aspect, the first and second wall sections comprise flexible wall sections wherein the first and second wall sections flex when the sprinkler head arms are inserted into the cavity of the cover and, further, flex and are tensioned when the sprinkler head is rotated in the cavity to position the arms in the grooves.
In another aspect, the side wall is further adapted to releasably engage the deflector of the sprinkler head when the sprinkler head is inserted into the cover. For example, the side wall may include at least one rib, which releasably engages the deflector. Preferably, the side wall includes a plurality of the ribs.
In a further aspect, the rib is preferably positioned in proximity to the end wall.
According to yet other aspects, the end wall includes a drain opening. Furthermore, the end wall may include a gripping surface for applying a disengaging force to the cover for disengaging the cover from the sprinkler head.
According to yet another form of the invention, a sprinkler head cover includes an end wall and a side wall which extends from and around the end wall to form a cavity. The cavity is sized for receiving at least a deflector and arms of the sprinkler head, with the side wall adapted for engaging the deflector of the sprinkler head to thereby releasably mount the cover to the sprinkler head when the sprinkler head is inserted into the cavity of the cover.
In one aspect, the side wall includes an inner surface and at least one rib at the inner surface proximate the end wall for releasably engaging the deflector.
In a further aspect, the rib provides a snap-fit engagement between the cover and the deflector.
In yet another aspect, the outer surface of the end wall includes a projecting structure, such as a flange, that provides an engagement surface. Optionally, the projecting structure is oriented such that it provides an indication of the orientation of the sprinkler head to which the cover is mounted to facilitate installation of the sprinkler head.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cover for a sprinkler head, which is adapted to releasably mount to a fire protection sprinkler head in a manner to protect the deflector and operating mechanism from damage during transit, normal handling, and installation and, further, in a manner to provide a quick release of the cover from the sprinkler head. In addition, the cover provides a gripping surface and an optional orientation indicator for the sprinkler head to ease installation of the sprinkler head on the piping of the fire protection system.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.